Misconception
by SparklyLlama
Summary: Karane overhears a conversation of Pipit's and Link's and decides to investigate. KaranexPipit, KaranexCawlin, LinkxPipit. YAOI. You have been warned.  Enjoy. c8
1. Misconception I

**A/N: **So hey guys, this story is based off of a personal experience of mine sort of. My memory goes blank and I'm left wondering what I missed in Skyward Sword. The initial forgetting always leads to something like this in my mind. c8 So yeah, enjoy.

~Karane~

I had just woken up from a horrid nightmare, a cold sweat surrounding my body. I was still a tad shaken from the awful night terrors, so I decided to go on a walk. Pipit would be on duty at this time of night, perhaps being with him would calm me down. As I emerged from my room and exited the academy I froze. I could hear voices. "And about that thing the other night… We promised to keep that a secret, right?" I peered around the corner, spying a flushed Pipit and a nodding Link. The sentence echoed in my head. What thing the other night? I gasped quietly and leant against the wall. Pipit isn't.. He isn't cheating on me, is he? Without a second thought I ran into the dorms. I would need some rest before I did a bit of snooping.

~Pipit~

As I heard the door shut a froze. Someone just heard us. "L-Link.." I whimpered, but he appeared immensely calm. "Calm down Pipit. We're not sure if they heard us or not." The blonde in front of me replied. I was never sure if it was his voice or his eyes that forced me to be at ease, but something about him made me completely calm, unlike Karane, when I'm always trying to keep up with her, both physically and mentally. "Right.. You're right. You usually are." I said with a laugh, but Link seemed a bit embarrassed. "Well, you should probably go to bed. It's dark out," as I saw his look of displeasure at the idea I decided to force the matter, "I'll be fine. You needn't worry about me. I'm tough as nails and shar-" I was cut off as Link walked towards the door. "Sharp as marbles is what you are." He growled before entering the building. "Jeez, what's up with him?" I grumbled before continuing the patrol. Who the hell was my mother paying anyways? Cleaning the house should be her responsibility after all, I'm rarely home and I always return home to dust. "Jeez.." I growl. Ah, well this'll be a long night.

~Link~

"Stupid Pipit and his stupid work-set mind.." As my fists crunch into a tight ball and a large scowl crosses my face I enter my room, only to hear groaning from the next. "Fledge.." I grumble. He's been working out like it was an obsession. He said he wanted to be tough like me or something. "Ah well.." I murmur as I remove the hat and run a hand through my hair roughly. "Link?" I hear Fledge's tinkling voice and groan inwardly. "Yeah?" I reply. He was still grunting, but obviously slowed down the pace of his push-ups. "Is everything okay? You seem a bit angry." He asked in honest worried tone. "Y-yeah, just a bit tired. I'm gonna go to bed." I mumbled before setting down my sword and shield beside the bed and climbing into it, not before removing the tunic and boots, leaving just the trousers.

~Karane~

As the dawn's early light struck my face I jumped up. "Time to investigate." I purred icily before dressing and rushing out of the room. "Karane you're up early." A familiar voice churred. I spin to see Pipit smiling at me sleepily. 'S-shit.' I swear inwardly before laughing nervously. "Y-yeah. I got a lot of sleep last night so I'm really awake today." I lied. He seemed to accept this answer and waved at me with a hand. "I'm gonna take a bath and a nap. Catch ya later?" "S-sure." As he wanders off I breath out. Now, where to begin? Cawlin? No, he wouldn't know anything, plus he must still be hurt from being turned down. Stritch? Nah, he was kind of creepy anyways. Groose? I haven't seen him for days. None of the teachers would know anything, and Zelda was still missing. "Hmm…" That only left one person. As I wander down the stairs and knock on the door, I think about what questions I should ask. "K-Karane?" A voice surprises me out of my thoughts as a sleepy Fledge stares at me, rubbing his right eye. "What a surprise. What are you doing here at this time of day?" He asked. "Okay listen, I think somethings going on and I need to ask you questions." I explain before gesturing to him to meet me outside.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Fledge asked, still yawning a tad. "Yeah, I was wondering.. Has Link been acting weird lately?" I asked, doing Pipit's adorable lean subconsciously. "Uh.. Yeah, last night he got back late and he was really frustrated. It was like he got in a fight." 'A fight? Frustrated. Perhaps.. Pipit is cheating on me with Link and he doesn't want to!' I think with a gasp. "W-what?" Fledge asks, looking confused. "Nothing. What about Pipit? Have you noticed anything weird with him?" "Uh.. I dunno, I don't usually talk to Pipit, although sometimes I see him pacing like he's mulling something over." 'My theory has to be right!' I squeal and hug a confused Fledge before dashing off, yelling a thanks over my shoulder.

"PIPIT," I yowl, before I see the golden-garbed boy, staring at me. "What..?" He groans, obviously still sleepy. "Are you cheating on me?" I ask with a smile. "W-what? No! Why would I ever do th-… Why are you smiling..?" He asks, obviously flustered. "Because I'm okay as long as you and Link are happy together." "WHAT?" Pipit screams, staring at me dumbfounded. "What makes you think I'm going out with Link?" He yells. "Oh, last night I went to go for a walk, and happened to hear you talking to him. Really Pipit, you could have just told me if you were going out with him. I knew you would at some point." "I-I'm not going out with him!" "Its okay Pipit, you don't have to lie for my sake. I'm fine, really. I'm okay breaking up." And with that I skipped off happier than I should after a break up.

**A/N:** In next possible chapters Link goes awol on Fledge, Pipit is heartbroken, and Karane is still snooping. Groose comes back with his mighty theme, Cawlin is still a wuss, and Stritch is still creepy as hell. 8] Reviews and stuff are always welcome, but if you dare comment "ur stry sux, y r u sew dum?" you best be prepared for a mighty stick the size of Groose's hair starting his attack to your buttocks. c8 Hope you liked it and you continue reading.


	2. Misconception II

~Pipit~

"What.. just happened?" I stood there dumbfounded as my newly found ex-girlfriend Karane skipped off happily. She thought I was in a secret relationship with Link. "K-Karane wait! It's not what you think!" I called after her, but she was too far away to hear me. With a sigh, a moped my way back towards the dorms of the Academy. Once I passed through those grand doors I found the last face I wanted to see, Link. Of course, considering my luck, I was nearly nose to nose with the blonde. "P-P-Pipit?" He stuttered, flying backwards with a hand covering his mouth, but I could see the cherry red colour that illuminated his face. "Oh.. Hi Link," I said with a sigh, I was too depressed to even react. "What's wrong?" He questioned, stepping closer again. "Karane dumped me.." "What! Why?" I sighed and evaded eye contact, "she thinks I was unfaithful to her with you.." After a few moments of silence I looked up to see a pure red face, a shocked expression, and I could swear there was steam emanating from his ears. "I know hey? So gross." That's when his expression snapped, in a split second it went from shocked to pissed, and I got a hefty kick between the legs. As I felt my pelvis shatter I couldn't hear what he said, but Link ran away, a teardrop landing on my cheek as I fell to the ground.

~Link~

"I hate you Pipit!" I screamed as the tears began to flow. I ran off before he could see. His words replayed over and over in my head as I flew through my bedroom door, slamming it shut and falling against it. "I know hey? So gross…" What the hell did he mean by that? Did he really hate me that much? I released a sob as my head fell onto my knees. "Link?" I heard Fledge timidly call out from his room beside mine. "Fledge leave me alone.." I replied, I didn't even recognize my own voice. "Are you crying?" "Fledge go away." I cried, and he obliged, going silent.

~Pipit~

I awoke on my own bed, shockingly. "What the hell happened..?" I grumbled, sitting up and immediately wishing I didn't. "It'd be best if you stayed still," I heard a voice state, turning to see Instructor Owlan. "You should have warned me beforehand," I grumbled, lying back down. "You were kicked pretty hard. To prevent any permanent damage you should stay in bed for a few days," he said kindly, before excusing himself. So there I sat, staring at the ceiling, wondering what the hell I did to make Link so mad at me. "What'd I say..?" I wondered aloud. So, we were in the hallway, and I was just dumped by Karane. I told Link what Karane said to me, thinking we were in a relationship, and said that it was gross. Then he kicked me in the crotch and ran away. He was crying too, I think. Well what the hell did I do? Instead of caring about my health, I decided it would be better to see what I did wrong. I know, I'm an idiot. So I rose up slowly and hobbled uncomfortably towards Link's room, weakly knocking on the door when I got there.

~Karane~

Seeing Pipit, standing awkwardly outside Link's door with his knees pressed together and his hands in front of his crotch, it was all the proof I needed. I was right, Pipit and Link were together. I quietly squealed to myself and hid behind a pillar, watching to see what would happen, when Link opened the door I put my lip-reading skills to the test! "What?" "Why did the bunny my knee?" "Fluffy caterpillar!" "Muffinman date pecan!" "What the hell are they spewing? It's not that I can't read lips, it's just they are talking nonsense. Crossing my arms, I stomped away. Are they speaking in code or something. I slumped in a nearby chair with a deep sigh. I should be a better detective than this.

~Link~

I heard the weak knock on the door an stood up, my eyes red from sobbing. I opened the door to see the one person I didn't want to. "What?" "Why did you kick me?" "Are you telling me you don't know?" He looked so pitiful, standing there like a neutered puppy. I almost felt bad for kicking him. Almost. "I really don't know what I did, but whatever it is I'm sorry," he whimpered, and I lost it. Grabbing him by his collar I Pulled his body to mine, smashing our lips together. The was a muffled surprised yelp coming from Pipit but I had no intention of stopping quite yet. I half-lidded my eyes enough to see that Pipit had grown more relaxed, his eyelids pressed together. My hands trailed from his collar to around his neck as I removed the golden hat and entangled my fingers into his hair. Surprisingly, Pipit decided to take control, licking my bottom lip asking permission for entrance. I happily granted him his request. As our tongues became entangled I noticed that at some point Pipit's arms moved from his side to around my waist and I had to hold myself back from a smirk of victory. I soon pulled away from the golden-clad boy. He was panting and looked so cute. I pushed him outside the door and slammed it in his face, locking the door in the process.

~Pipit~

What… Just happened? I stood outside Link's door, panting from our make-out session. "What the hell man?" I yelled, knocking on the door. "Who was the one who said it was gross?" Link replied and I could just hear the smirk in his voice. "That's what you're mad about?" "Yes, yes it is." I stood dumbfounded. "Well, to be honest you just looked so shocked I thought you were appalled at the idea, I just used it as a cover-up." "Really? And I was born in the 12th century," Link retorted viciously. I feel against his door, just leaning against it. "You just have no idea how much I love you.." I muttered quietly. Or At least I thought I had, until I had Fledge, Cawlin, Stritch, and Karane staring at me with a look of shock. I could only assume Link was too, for it appears I yelled it quite loudly.


	3. Misconception III

**A/N**: Yep. Finally the story will live up to it's rating expectation. Very lemony and such.  
>I feel bad for Fledge.. He'll be in the concluding chapter, as will Cawlin, Karane, and Groose. A fic just isn't right without Groose. Link and Pipit will be mentioned, but I doubt that they'll have any dialogue. I just realized like, half the fic is Pipit's POV... OTL<p>

~Karane~

"I was right!" I screamed in utter bliss, grabbing the nearest person to me and dancing with them. It happened to be Cawlin, unfortunately. I did turn him down for Pipit. Oh well, now's not the time for that. I turned to see Pipit, crouching in front of Link's door with a pure red face, including his ears, and smoke visibly spewing from his head. Stritch was the first to leave, disappearing into his room, then Fledge, who pat Pipit on the shoulder as he did so. I left next, leaving a blushing Cawlin in my wake, and I only assumed he left after that.

~Link~

I was pressed against my door as I could physically feel my heart pushing itself from my skin. "U-um, Link. Pipit is still outside your door," a timid voice told me. Instead of acknowledging it, I just swung my door open, grabbing the taller, dark haired boy by the back of his shirt and dragging him into my room, closing and locking my door yet again afterwards. I pulled him into a standing position, looking up at his cherry red face with a stern one of my own. "Did you mean what you said?" I asked in a dour tone of voice. He nodded flustered, but I wanted a oral acceptation. "Did you mean what you said?" I asked again, a slight pleading facade on this time. "Y-yes, I did, and I still do. I love you and there's nothing you can do that can change that." He replied looking down at me with an expression I've never seen before, a truly loving one. "I'm holding you to that." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed out mouths together.

~Fledge~

Sure, I could hear them kissing. Sure I didn't care. But as soon as I heard _that _I was out the door running and screaming. I happened to tackle Strich, but I was too horrified to care. I jumped back up and booked it, leaving a confused and perhaps injured Strich in my wake.

~Pipit~

I could feel my face turning brighter and brighter by the second as I stared into those calm pools of blue. It's not like I said anything embarrassing or anything, it's just, well, it was awkward. There I sat, half naked, with Link straddling me. This was getting ridiculous. "We're gonna do it," Link stated with a complete straight face. "I already said no!" I cried rubbing my face with a hand. "I don't care what you say, we're gonna do it," he replied defiantly, reaching for my trousers. "You say that now, but who was the one who fractured my crotch?" I retorted with a huff. "That's different," he growled, slamming a fist on my bare chest. I captured his hand there between both of mine. "I still meant both of them." I said sweetly with a smile. "Yeah yea- Wait. You meant _both of them_?" He snarled threateningly. Yes, escaping this! "Mhmm, I did," I said with a wide, eyes closed smile. "I see," was all he said, I opened my eyes to see a shadow aura surrounding Link. "We'll just have to change that," he said with an icy smile as he shredded my pants off. "L-Link? Great goddess are you okay?" I stuttered, actually terrified. He then reached down, gripping my member harshly. I swear it was like someone just stuck it between a vice and cranked it to max. "L-Link it hurts!" I squeaked, trying to hold back tears. "Does it? Well it should," he growled, nipping at my neck as he pumped his hand. Eventually the pain slowly ebbed away and it wasn't so bad, although it wasn't completely pleasant either. "Seems as though you've loosened up," Link growled at the base of my throat. At some point he must have removed his clothing as well, because I opened my eyes from their continuous clench to see his pale skin. Across it was many scars, and that brought to my attention how distanced he has been recently. "Hey, why do you vanish all the time? Where do you go?" I asked with a tone of genuine concern. He glanced up, and instead of an answer pressed your mouths together. I didn't pry for an answer, but I decided to pry for something else. I slowly ran my hands down his body, until I reached his rear. I slowly slid a finger in, causing him to jump. "W-what the hell are you doing?" He barked. I gave a look of confusion as I continued to push my finger in and out. "I don't know why you're asking. You weren't expecting me to be bottom, were you?" "Actually, yes. Yes I did," he muttered. The look on his face caused me to push my finger in further, and and then I found his sweet spot. I could tell by the adorable mewl that resonated from him, and how he flinched forward. "How could someone taller than you be the bottom?" I said gently, pressing that little bundle of nerves with the one finger as I started to insert another. "I-I'm stronger," he replied in between moans. "Clearly not, you're falling apart at the power of my hands," I taunted starting to scissor the two fingers. "W-well who's fault is that?" Link hissed, but he was soon sprawled across my chest, his arms giving out on him. "I take full responsibility," I purred, inserting a third finger, "but of course I'm going to be top, yes?" "Ah, god Pipit I don't care anymore," he replied, his hand reaching down and grabbing a hold of both his and my sensitive appendages, starting to stroke the two at once. "Okay, whatever you say princess.~" I vocalized in a sing-song like voice, pulling out my fingers. I then forced Link to release his grip on my shaft. "What are you-?" He started, but couldn't completed as I started to press my head into his hole. The blonde groaned in pain at the sudden stretch. "Hey now, this was your idea," I started with a smirk, "you can't back out of it now." My hands trailed up his thighs, soon relaxing on his hips. "W-who's backing out?" Link snarled, his pride getting in the way of him realizing the situation he was currently in. "That's the spirit!" I answered cheerfully, pushing Link's hips down and thrusting upwards, getting myself all the way in. "What in the Goddess' name are you trying to do, Pipit? Kill me!" Link cried in utter agony, and I almost felt bad for doing such a cruel manoeuvre. "Nah, It's like ripping off a bandage. It'll hurt like a bitch, but it's better than going slow," I replied, slowly starting to pull out, then plunge back in. Soon enough Link's expression changed from pain-filled to that of being on cloud nine. Link slowly removed his hands from my chest, grabbing mine and entwining our fingers together at my shoulders, possibly to balance him. "P-Pipit, I'm close," Link whimpered, and I nodded in agreement, pulling out. Link glanced at me, slightly shocked. He then just shook his head with a gleeful smile. "You're too courteous for your own good…" He muttered. We grabbed a hold of each other's members, stroking until we both came.


	4. Misconception Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, I finally got around to finishing this bad boy here. This is just fluff, so if you're looking for some hardcore smut this ending here is not for you. So here you got some LinkxPipit, KaranexCawlin, StritchxGeoffrey, and FledgexGroose**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. If I did Pipit would never wear a shirt, there would be no Zelda, and there would be much more yaoi. **

~Fledge~

I sat down on the dewed grass, the pleasant weather more than enjoyable for me. I stared at the sky, small clouds dotting the blue. I let out a large sigh, wanting to sink into the ground. "Those noises will haunt me forever.." I grumbled, pushing the palm of my hands into my eyes. "What noises?" A rather cocky voice sounds from no where. I release the pressure, slowly unveiling a red pompadour. "Oh, hi Groose," I grumble, sitting up. The larger man falls onto the ground beside me, looking a tad sad. "What, no 'Welcome back, my honey'? Or 'I missed you, darling!'? I could've died, you know." "You left? No wonder it was so quiet here," I growl, looking away. "You wound me.~" He whimpers, placing his hands against his chest and flopping onto the ground. "What about being wounded?" I yell rolling over on top of him, staring into his golden eyes, "you have absolutely no idea about how worried I've been! You just, what, disappear without saying a damn thing! Thank the goddess you were able to come back!" Groose just stares at me, speechless about my rage filled rant. He reaches up one of his large hands, wiping tears that started to flow from my eyes without my consent. "O-okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," he says so softly I could swear it was a different person altogether, "will you forgive me?" He asks tenderly, sitting up. "Mmm.." I nod my approval, as to which Groose gently pulls me to his chest in a hug.

~Link~

"I don't have time for this, you creep," I growl, staring straight at my adversary. He just grumbles in response, "I'm sorry Link, I really, really, really didn't mean to walk in on you showering.." "Oh really? Why is that so hard to believe, you pervert?" "Because I watch you change?" "Yes, and what else?" "I stick my-" before he could finish his sentence I tear my sword from it's sheath, holding it against his neck, "continue your sentence and you're dead." "Oi, oi, oi. Weren't you the one that wanted me!" He cries, looking down at me with his classic puppy dog face. It's too adorable, you have no choice but to follow him. "Y-yes, but.." "And I only watch you because you're so damn cute," he continues, slowly forcing me to lower my sword, "I get jealous because your room is essentially connected to Fledge's, I just want to make sure he isn't watching you." He concludes, slowly pulling me into his arms. "You're a complete asshole, Pipit. You know that?" I grumble, completely defeated. Once I'm in his arms it's all over. "Mhmm, but I'm your asshole.~" He purrs, soon realizing what he said. "W-wait, I didn't mean it like that. I do know what to do with that hole, though," he hints suggestively, making me push him away. "Go see your mom," I try to say coldly, but my smile completely destroys it. "Okay.~ I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore." Pipit says cheerfully before prancing out of the school's dorms.

~Karane~

"All's well that ends well~" I purr happily, strolling- er, patrolling around Skyloft. "But I'm single again.." I realize, sighing as I fall into a curve. "Hey good lookin', what's-a cookin'?" A voice I know all to well asks from behind me. I rotate a tad to see the short boy prancing up to me, "oh… Hi Cawlin." I grumble with another sigh. "Listen Karane, I was thinking.. Well, you're single and I'm single… So.." "Fine, Cawlin, sure I'll go out with you," I reply with an exasperated groan. I might as well, the pickings are slim here. "Really? YAY!" He cheers, jumping about like a baby bird. "Mmm.." I hum with a slight smile. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

~Stritch~

"M-my beetle.." I whimper, staring at the squished creature that rests on the floor. Somebody stormed by screaming, knocking me over and killing him. "G-Geoffrey.." I whimper, tears starting to form in my eyes, "he was so young.. He didn't deserve this.." I gather up what pieces I can find of his body, cradling them as I meander back to my room, sobbing lightly.

~Zelda~

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink,~" I call, skipping around the school looking for my childhood friend. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiink,~" I try again, only to hear a groan from around a corner, I turn it to find to green-clad boy, sitting on a stool and staring out the window absentmindedly. "There you are silly. What are you doing?" I purr, staring at his sapphire eyes. When he doesn't respond I get curious, so I look out the window as well, only to see a shirtless Pipit tearing crops and such from the soil. Why is Link watching Pipit? Is he… No he can't be. There has to be some mistake. He loves me, right? RIGHT!


End file.
